


Seeking approval

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, This can kind of serve as my late present to Chika, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Even though their relationship is going well, Chika, Yoshiko, and Dia have yet to get approval from one certain parent, the most intimidating challenge yet.The Kurosawa father.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Seeking approval

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm just writing some GuuRinPa to put off starting this longfic I want to write. Have fun!

“Dia, calm down. Nothing’s going to come out of you getting stressed over this.” Chika drew small circles on her girlfriend’s back as they waited in the Kurosawa dining room.

Yoshiko, who sat on the other side of Dia, nodded. “She’s right. I got stressed when we told my mom, but everything turned out fine. The more you stress out, the worse it’s going to get.”

Dia nodded slowly. “You’re right, but… my father can be… hard to deal with. And something like this, I can’t see him taking it well.”

“We just have to show him how much we love you!” Chika declared. “What father doesn’t want their daughter to be happy? I’m sure if we explain it properly, then he’ll approve of us. Your mom did already, right? Maybe she can help us too.”

Dia started to respond but they all sat up straight at the sound of the door opening. Dia’s mom walked in, followed by a rather intimidating looking man. He seemed tense as if he knew this was going to be a conversation he wouldn’t like. He settled into the seat across from the three of them, Dia’ mom remaining behind him, giving them a look that said, ‘well, just do your best.’ Very encouraging.

“So,” he started, crossing his arms. “What is this about? I assume it’s something serious if you’re calling me like this. Is something the matter, Dia? Are you in trouble?”

Her girlfriends gave both her hands reassuring squeezes under the table and Dia took a deep breath, looking up to meet her father’s eyes. “I am not in trouble, Father. However, you are right in that I consider this… a serious topic. It’s something that I thought prudent to speak about with you sooner rather than later.”

Her father huffed but nodded. “Very well. Let me hear it then.”

Chika leaned a little closer, her thumb running over Dia’s now sweating hand. Dia swallowed and squeezed her girlfriend’s hands, needing the support much more than she thought she would. Yoshiko made sure to hold her hand, but she was eyeing her father, not really sure what to think of the man. He certainly seemed intimidating, but she didn’t feel afraid, just… a little antsy?

“Yes. I actually came today, to introduce these two to you.” Chika and Yoshiko both gave small bows, Chika giving a big smile as she came up, Yoshiko avoiding eye contact. “Two, um, very important people to me.” Her voice trailed off as she lost to confidence to hold eye contact but Chika nudged her and when Dia looked up at her, she nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kurosawa-san. I’m Takami Chika, I’m in the same idol group as Dia.”

They both looked over to Yoshiko who glanced between them and Dia’s parents. “Tsushima Yoshiko… It’s nice to meet you.” She looked away as soon as she was done speaking. As much as she wanted to keep eye contact and come across as more amicable, she had a bad feeling even though they had barely started.

Chika shot Yoshiko a look but if she noticed, she didn’t show it.

“I see. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Though I don’t personally understand it, seeing how much Dia and Ruby have enjoyed it, makes me grateful to those who have made it possible.”

Chika waved off the thanks but nodded. “It’s nothing, really. We just all wanted to be school idols, so we all came together.”

“Hm. Well, it’s not that I mind meeting your friends, Dia, but was there some special reason for this? You can invite friends over any day, you know. We’ve discussed this before. The same goes for Ruby.”

Both of her girlfriends could feel her hands beginning to shake. Her eyes darted around the room, eventually landing on her mother who just gave a small nod.

“Well, Father, there is… a special reason for this introduction.”

“Let’s hear it then.”

His voice wasn’t harsh, but it was enough to make Dia flinch, something that surely didn’t fly under his nose. Chika cleared her throat and Dia sat up straight. “It’s okay, Dia. We’re right here,” she whispered.

Dia nodded. This wasn’t like her. She was always straightforward, confidently walking whatever path she chose for herself. And, if anything, this should be easier than those times. After all, she had the two girls she loved the most in the entire world by her side. What more could she possibly ask for? Well, she could have Ruby or the rest of Aqours there, but realistically this was the best it was going to get. Chika and Yoshiko had been brave enough to tell their parents, now it was her turn. She owed them this must at least.

“Father.” He nodded. “I wanted to introduce Chika and Yoshiko to you… because they are very important to me.”

“I understand that friends ar―”

“No.” She cut him off and cringed at herself for doing so but if he was upset, she couldn’t tell. Trying her best to waste time, she looked around again and caught Ruby’s eye peeking through the door. She gave her a ‘ganbaruby’ for good luck and Dia felt herself relax, if just a little. “These two are not only friends to me. They…”

“Is one of them your girlfriend then? You don’t need to be so nervous about introducing her if that is the case. Your mother and I told you, we’re fine with you dating other girls.”

“No, it’s not that. Or it is, but…” Her father’s eyebrows raised in expectation and she blew out a low breath and with it her hesitation. “They’re both my girlfriends.”

A silence immediately befell them as her father sat there, arms crossed, seemingly mulling over the meaning of her words instead of responding. The air was becoming so thick Dia thought she might choke on it. Her girlfriends’ hands were the only things keeping her grounded. The longer her father went without speaking, the higher her heartrate rose, the more aware she became of the cold sweat dripping down her back.

“Explain.”

“I…” When she paused, his face contorted in annoyance.

“I said explain, Dia!”

When his voice rose, she flinched again, any confidence from before drained. “I-I, it is… just like I said, Father. Chika and Yoshiko…” She shifted in her seat, finally meeting her father’s eyes again. “They are my girlfriends. We are dating, the three of us.”

“The three of you?”

Seeing Dia struggling, Chika stepped up to the plate. “That’s right, Kurosawa-san. It’s just like a normal relationship except there are three of us. But we think it works out bet―”

He slammed a hand on the table to silence Chika and it worked like nothing else. “You mean to tell me, you’re in a polyamorous relationship?” Dia nodded. This time there was no silence, his response was immediate. “Unacceptable. I will not approve of such a foolish relationship.” Yoshiko turned a glare on him, but it was Chika that spoke up.

“It’s not foolish! We love each other, so what’s wrong with it?”

“Do you have any idea how society views polyamorous relationships? I was fine when Dia told us she was homosexual. That is becoming something much more normal in today’s society, but this? I will not let it happen. Do you mean to spit on the Kurosawa name?”

Dia shook her head. “I-It’s not like that, Father! I swear, this is not something that we did not put much thought into. We have discussed the implications very―”

“And? You just decided that it doesn’t concern you? This is not just about how it affect you, Dia, this concerns the entire family and their families as well. To think my daughter was so foolish. Just what kind of daughter did I raise? I hope Ruby doesn’t get any stupid ideas from being around you.”

“Father!”

“Don’t speak anymore! I’ll hear no more of this nonsense! You’ve disappointed me enough for one day! Go back to your―!”

A chair screeched across the floor as Yoshiko jumped up. Time almost felt like it slowed down for Dia as she watched her girlfriend pull her arm back. She tried to yell out, but it was too late. Yoshiko reached across the table and punched the surprised man right in the face, sending him falling back out of his chair. As soon as he hit the ground, everything came back to her and she gasped.

“Yoshiko! What are you doing!?”

“Don’t you ever fucking talk about Dia like that!” Yoshiko yelled, completely ignoring the girl who was the subject of this talk. Dia’s father sat up with the help of the other Kurosawa parent, meeting Yoshiko’s glare. “You have no right to talk down on our relationship. And you better bet you have no fucking right to talk down on your daughter. Do you have any idea how much work she puts into everything? Do you know how many late nights she stays behind? Do you know how hard she works for Aqours!? A disappointment? What kind of delusional bastard can say that about a daughter who works herself to the bone every day!? You make me fucking sick. I don’t want the approval of a parent who thinks so little of his amazing daughter, you piece of shit.” Yoshiko turned and stormed out the room.

Dia looked between her father and Yoshiko before deciding to chase after her girlfriend. “Yoshiko! Stop right now!”

Chika watched them go before standing and moving around the table to assist Dia’s mother in helping the man up. Once he was seated, she sat directly across from him. She mulled over what to say as Dia’s mother grabbed some ice for his face.

“Are you that sure we can’t handle ourselves?”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers and Chika was more than a little surprised to see no anger in them. “It’s not about whether you can handle yourselves or not. It’s about your future being ruined because of a choice you make at such a young age.”

“Do you not trust Dia? With all due respect, Kurosawa-san, I think Dia is the most responsible girl I know.” She started to continue but he waved the comment off.

“I know that, Takami-kun. I know that better than anyone else. I’ve seen her grow. I know just how hard she works with school and your idol group. Ruby alone tells me enough to make me have nothing but respect for my daughter.”

“Then you should be more than willing to trust her. We didn’t go into this relationship with half-baked feelings. We… went through our own share of arguments and fights towards the beginning. We weren’t sure it would work out either. But we pushed through and we’re glad we stuck with each other through this.”

“Ha, what it is to be young, so full of passion.” He sighed and lowered the ice pack. “It was foolish of me to go off like that. I’m just a worried parent, that’s all. Somehow, that twisted into my yelling.” He suddenly laughed and banged a fist on the table, startling both his wife and Chika. “You three are a crazy bunch. But, if that’s the case…” He looked over to his wife and gave an apologetic smile. “Maybe you are meant for each other.”

“Eh? You mean…”

“Hm. Tsushima-kun was the name of your other girlfriend, correct?” Chika nodded, ready for him to go off on her. “A very interesting girl.” Chika tilted her head, that wasn’t what she was expecting at all. “She knew what my response would be before I spoke. It was like she saw straight through me.” He noted the bit of concern in Chika’s eyes and waved it off. “Don’t worry. I’m not angry at her. I probably deserved that after speaking to my daughter in such a way.”

Chika smiled and stood. “I’ll get those two. And then we can all talk again. Is that alright?”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

After getting approval, Chika rushed out the room only to almost bump into Ruby. “Ruby-chan! Where…?” She started to ask, but the yelling from the living room could be heard clearly from outside the door. The two rushed over to see Yoshiko turned away from Dia, arms crossed.

“I’m not apologizing to that bastard! Did you hear the way he talked about you? You want me to apologize to that guy? I refuse!”

“Yoshiko! Despite what he said, that is my father! You can’t punch him! You have to apologize!”

“Despite…” Chika noticed Yoshiko clenching her hands at her sides. “What do you mean ‘despite’!?” She turned with tears falling down her cheeks, making Dia take an unintentional step back. “Despite? Despite!? What he said was fucking disgusting!” She took steps towards Dia, causing Dia to back up until she was against the wall. Yoshiko grabbed her shirt with both hands and Chika almost stepped in until her arms relaxed. “You idiot… I love you… and I love Chika… so, so much. Don’t you get it?” Her voice was strained, and she refused to look up at Dia. “Do you really think I can just sit there and listen to that?”

Dia said nothing for a minute but reached up, running a hand through Yoshiko’s hair. “Yoshiko. Look at me.” When Yoshiko didn’t move, she spoke again, her voice sterner this time. “Yoshiko.” Yoshiko finally peeked up at her, not sure what she was expecting to see, but she certainly wasn’t expecting the gentle smile that graced Dia’s lips. “Listen, Yoshiko.” She cupped her girlfriend’s face, using her thumb to wipe away the moisture on her cheek. “Honestly, for perhaps a split second, I was happy. I was happy that you stood up for us, for me. But you can understand why I’m upset, right?”

Yoshiko nodded. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. It’s nothing that can’t be fixed. But you have to apologize, alright?”

Seeing that the situation was cooling down, Chika hopped over, wrapping an arm around Yoshiko, and leaning into Dia’s side. “She’s right. I talked to your dad. He wants to talk to us again, all of us.” She poked Yoshiko’s cheek as she said the last part, getting a small laugh from her.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yoshiko finally pulled back, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

Chika leaned in and kissed her cheek. “We can take some time if you need it.”

But Yoshiko shook her head. “No.” She grabbed one hand from both the girls. “Let’s go.”

When they entered the room again, Dia’s father was speaking in a hushed voice to his wife but stopped when he saw the three girls.

“Dia.”

Yoshiko held Chika from walking further in and looked towards Dia who nodded before letting go of her hand and walking in. Yoshiko dragged a confused Chika back through the door and closed it behind them.

“Eh? What are you doing, Yoshiko-chan? Shouldn’t we be in there with her?”

“Our turn will come soon. I don’t think we should be listening to this conversation though. It’s family business, you know?”

Ruby tiptoed up to them from the living room. “I-Is Onee-chan going to be alright?”

“She’ll be fine, Ruby.” Yoshiko said, staring at the door. “There’s no father that can stay angry at their daughter. Besides, he was just… worried, I’m sure. What, Chika?” She eyed her girlfriend who was sending a knowing smirk her way.

“Nothing~.”

As Ruby was working to stop Yoshiko from forcibly extracting an explanation from Chika, the door opened, and Kurosawa mother greeted them. “You can come in now.”

Yoshiko and Chika rushed into the room, quickly moving to either side of Dia who was wiping away from tears, but she was smiling. They both grabbed a hand again and squeezed tightly. She said nothing though and eventually her girlfriends turned their attention towards the man across the table who sat with arms crossed just like before. Except this time, he looked much more relaxed. They waited for him to speak but when he didn’t, Yoshiko cleared her throat.

“I… will not give you an empty apology, Kurosawa-san.” Dia’s head snapped her way. “If I told you I’m sorry, it would be a lie. I suppose I’m sorry it had to come to something like that but…”

The man waved it off. “I should be the one to apologize, Tsushima-kun. To all of you. I spoke out of line. Surely you can understand my view as a parent. There are things in this world that people simply will not recognize. And so, I thought it appropriate to end it here but… Well, you certainly showed me, huh?” He laughed heartily and Yoshiko relaxed.

“I struck out in anger. That wasn’t exactly responsible of me.”

“Nonsense. Though violence may not always be the answer, it showed me your desire to protect my daughter. It showed me how much you care for her. How much you both care for her.” He nodded in Chika’s direction with a smile.”

“Eh? You mean…” Dia looked between her girlfriends.

“Yes. I’ll approve of this relationship. So…” He stood and bowed, his forehead almost touching the table. “Please take good care of my daughter.”

Yoshiko and Chika both jumped up, giving their own bows. “O-Of course!” They said in unison.

Dia’s father nodded at that and turned away. “Well then, I have some work to get done. Come over for dinner sometime and let us all have a proper conversation. Without any yelling or punching.” Yoshiko looked away at the comment, but he just laughed as he exited the room.

Dia’s mother put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before following her husband out of the room.

“Phew…” Dia leaned back. “I didn’t expect today to be so emotionally exhausting.”

Chika leaned into her. “I’m glad everything worked out. Even if it did take Yoshiko socking your dad.”

Yoshiko leaned into her other side and snorted. “He got what he deserved for talking about our Dia like that.”

“N-Now, now.” Dia tried to hide her flushed face. “I hope we learned something from this though, Yoshiko.”

Yoshiko nodded. “Yeah, I did. Two things actually.”

“Oh?”

“One, I really do love you two more than anything in the world. I’d really do anything for you, even socking your parents a couple of times.”

Chika had a good laugh at that one. “We’d do the same for you, Yoshiko-chan~!”

“I know.”

“So, what about the second thing?”

“Oh, right.” Yoshiko grabbed her hand and squeezed it, flinching. “It really fucking hurts to punch people in the face.”


End file.
